


Leggo My Oz Drabble Tree

by trillingstar



Series: Oz Drabble Trees [9]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: oz_wishing_well, Depression, Drabble Collection, Episode Related, Episode: s03e01 The Truth and Nothing But..., Fairy Tale Allusions, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Oz Drabble Tree, Season/Series 03, Secrets, Solitary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles for Tree #9 @ <a href="http://oz_wishing_well.livejournal.com">oz_wishing_well</a>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Leggo My Oz Drabble Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Jump phrase in bold.  
> 

1\. That Apple Didn't Fall Far From the Tree; Miguel Alvarez, Gloria Nathan, Ray Mukada, 350 words, 9-22.  
2\. Lion's Roar; Simon Adebisi, 100 words, 9-24.  
3\. Swearing is a Sin; Miguel Alvarez/Ryan O'Reily, 100 words, 9-24.

 

1\. That Apple Didn't Fall Far From the Tree

Busy day. Busy busy busy. Yesterday his abuelito said he wasn't going to come visit anymore. That's okay. Miguel's calendar is booked solid. The hacks, they open that big steel door, they watch him through the bars, like he's a little monkey in the zoo. At breakfast, they put an apple on the dirty hallway floor, close, close, and Miguel thinks he could get to it if he's fast enough. Maybe he doesn't want it though. Lopresti said it could be poisoned, laughs at Miguel's indecision. El Cid, he used to call Miguel Snow White. Miguel doesn't know if they're hanging out together. His grandfather says no; you can't always trust a ghost. But El Cid could pass easy for a dwarf.

Miguel laughs until his next appointment – Dr Nathan, right on time – with a little plastic cup cradled in her hand and she talks and talks and what he hears is that she's done with his shit, she ain't coming back. So he says his goodbye, but maybe maybe she'll change her mind. Please. Her hand slips away from his and the door shuts, mocking him with its heavy, final sound. Snow White, she bit that apple, she fell asleep. That sounds okay.

Busy busy. The Father again, needling him, trying to get in Miguel's head but it's a lost cause, Father, there ain't nothing there. It makes perfect sense when Miguel says it. He can't can't can't, because there's nothing to confess. Threw it all away with those round blue pills in that tiny little cup and heard the splash and watched them fall apart and dissolve into nothing, just like him.

The words float around his head until he forces them into a **sentence**.

"You won't? Or you can't?"

Miguel can't remember there ever being a difference.

"Remember how sad you were when the baby died?"

Why would he wanna remember that? These questions make him tired. Sleep, sleepy, sleeping. Maybe his grandfather ate an apple too. Maybe that's why he won't come back. Why he can't come back. See, no difference. None at all.  


  


2\. Lion's Roar

Simon remembers what it is to be low on the totem pole; he wasn't always Keane's lieutenant. Six years have been a great test of patience.

Em City's used to Simon's physical intimidation, so now he'll show endurance and hide his strategy. Now is the time for apologies, averting his eyes, speaking softly. No fights, no trouble. He'll talk to the nun, he'll lie to McManus, to Nappa, to O'Reily and ignore Wangler's **child** ish taunts. Staying power trumps immediate power.

Soon they'll know a taste of his real power, his loud lion's roar and the sharp prick of his teeth.

  


3\. Swearing is a Sin

Mouthing at Ryan's balls, Miguel sucks one into his mouth, tucking it against his **cheek**. He flicks his tongue out, little wet licks behind Ryan's nutsack, all the while rubbing his thumbs back and forth over the soft skin on Ryan's thighs.

"Jesus," Ryan groans, panting. "God, do that again."

Miguel pulls away, admiring the gleam of his spit on Ryan's nuts. Looking up, he waits until Ryan focuses and then says, "Swearing is a sin."

It's hard to keep a straight face, but Ryan's expression is worth it.

"Fucker!" Ryan snorts out a laugh, and Miguel swallows him down.  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Leggo My Oz Drabble Tree](http://oz-wishing-well.livejournal.com/33879.html).  
> 


End file.
